1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for adjusting depth perception, a terminal including a function for adjusting depth perception and a method for operating the terminal, and more particularly, to a technology capable of displaying an optimal 3-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic video by detecting a position of a user using a terminal when a service such as a video call, etc., is provided and adjusting depth perception of a rendered 3D video based on the detected user's position.
2. Related Art
Recently, a service applying a 3 dimensional (3D) display to a video call using a portable terminal such as a mobile phone has been attempted. The 3D display basically means a display scheme in which 2 dimensional video signals of two or more viewpoints having a time difference are simultaneously provided to each of both eyes of a person, such that the person may feel a three-dimensional effect.
In order to perform the 3D display, a portable terminal according to the related art includes a both-eyes type camera capable of photographing a 3D stereoscopic video and devices capable of processing and displaying the 3D stereoscopic video. Generally, the portable terminal supporting a 3D video call may display left and right videos obtained from a plurality of cameras and transmit the left and right videos to a remote portable terminal through a transmission network such as a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) network, etc. Here, when the remote portable terminal includes a 3D display function, it may display the 3D video, and when the remote portable terminal does not include the 3D display function, it may display a 2D video.
However, the 3D video provided by obtaining the left and right videos generally has a significantly large amount of data, such that it may impose a significant burden on the transmission network in a service system based on real time transmission such as the 3D video call, etc. In addition, the 3D video provided by obtaining the left and right videos has a three-dimensional effect represented regardless of a position of a user viewing the 3D video, a size or a resolution of a display, or the like, thereby having a difficulty in providing a good quality stereoscopic video to the user.